Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack and Anamaria
by PantherS
Summary: I really think Jack and Anamaria have potential. I mean, he did steal her boat. Sorry. About Jack and Anamaria. Please read and review if you get the chance! Rated PG-13 'cause my brain can be nasty.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
Jack, fresh from escaping a scheduled hanging, was heaved on board the Black Pearl. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the code" he told the crew.  
"We figured they were more actual, guidelines" Gibbs replied, as he helped Jack up from the deck of the Pearl.  
As Jack turned to the crew, Mr. Cotton handed him his hat. "Thank you" Jack said, politely. Then Anamaria came up behind Jack. "Captain Sparrow," she said, putting his coat around his shoulders, "the Black Pearl is yours." Immediately after receiving his coat, Jack walked to the wheel of the Pearl, almost caressing it. Just then he realized the crew was standing watching him. "On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces!" he ordered. They ran around just like dogs, leaving Jack to himself with his lady, the Black Pearl. "Now, bring me that horizon" he said as he looked out to sea, the ocean rolling, rolling, rolling. "Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da- da-da," he hummed as he took out the compass that never pointed north, "And really bad eggs. Drink up, me 'arties. Yo Ho!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack felt back at home as he steered the Black Pearl around the Caribbean. Where he was going was unknown to all on board the Pearl; all except one person - Anamaria, the light-brown skinned, black haired, woman, the only woman, aboard the Pearl.  
Jack and Anamaria had a history. After Jack escaped the "godforsaken spit of land" his mutinous first mate stranded him on, he went to Tortuga - a place filled with whore wanting men who drank rum like it was water. Jack lived in Tortuga for many years, getting it on with many women. His favorites were Scarlett and Giselle. He had a history with these two. And only one, William Turner, witnessed the ending of them, but that's a whole different story.  
Before Jack left Tortuga, he met Anamaria. Nothing happened between the two, but Jack did form a small friendship with her. They would talk, but that's as far as the relationship went. When Jack finally got tired of Tortuga, he asked Anamaria if he could borrow her boat. Anamaria declined, so in the night, Jack went and took Anamaria's boat. He ended up in Port Royal, Anamaria's boat underwater. He met William Turner in Port Royal, commandeered a ship of the fleet, The Interceptor, and went to Tortuga to pick up a crew to go after the Black Pearl to save Elizabeth Swann, the governor of Port Royal's daughter and Will's love since they met.  
Jack talked to Gibb's, who got the crew together. Anamaria ended up on this crew. She knew Jack had "stolen her boat," but he claimed that he "borrowed with every intention of giving it back."  
Now, they were on their way, together, with the rest of the crew, to Isla de Muerta, where the treasure of the cursed pirates, Barbossa's (Jack's mutinous first mate) crew, laid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, for my first fan fiction, I think that was pretty good. But you, the reviews, will be the ones to decide whether I go on or not. I'm really hoping that you like it. Just remember, this is my first fan fiction and it is only the prologue to the story I have in mind. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pear." I think the only thing I own so far is the plot/story. I wish I owned POTC:TCOTBP, but, sadly, I don't. 


	2. Controversy With The Captain

Controversy with the Captain  
  
"Jack, why are we going to Isla de Muerta?" Anamaria asked, entering Jack's cabin without knocking.  
"Luv, do you not know what there?" Jack asked, continuing immediately. "Gold from so many pillages it could last each of us many lifetimes. A pirate's haven" he said, flopping onto his bed, his mind in some sort of daydream.  
"Ah, so it's about the gold, isn't it Jack?"  
"Why yes, how could you tell?" And then realizing Anamaria had only called him 'Jack,' he added, "And it's 'Captain' Jack, luv."  
"Aye, Captain. But shouldn't we sail the oceans? Why stop when you know Commodore Norrington is on your tail? He knows where Isla de Muerta is, savvy?"  
"Anamaria, I'm Captain, therefore I say where we're going. Now, I trust you, so I'm going to give you the coordinates for Isla de Muerta, savvy?" Jack leaned over and whispered in Anamaria's ear, telling her the coordinates and afterwards kissing her cheek gently. *Slap* "Not sure I deserved that!" Jack yelled. Anamaria had slapped him, hard, across his right cheek.  
"Oh, you deserved that one, you bastard."  
"Go! Out! Steer the Pearl to Isla de Muerta and wake me before you drop anchor, savvy?"  
"Aye, Captain" Anamaria said as she left Jack and his cabin.  
"Aye, women!" Jack said to himself. "They can be such pains, and then beautiful seconds later." He paused, flopped back down on his bed (he had gotten up to tell Anamaria to leave), then got back up again saying, "Where's me rum? No captain can live without his rum."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Anamaria, where we be going?" Gibbs asked.  
"Nowhere can I tell ye. 'Tis between me and Captain Jack."  
"Captain's taking complete control, aye?"  
"Aye. Wouldn't even let the first mate have a say."  
"I feel a change in the wind, says I."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Anamaria!" Jack yelled from his cabin.  
"Aye, Captain" Anamaria said, appearing moments after Jack yelled.  
"Luv, could you please come here for a moment?" He meant to ask her to get him his rum, but completely forgot about the rum at the site of Anamaria.  
"Depends, Captain."  
"Depends on what, luv?"  
"What you'll do ta me."  
"Anamaria, I know I borrowed your boat without permission, but what happened ta that friendship we had," Jack paused to search for more words, "or still have?"  
"Captain-" Anamaria started, but Jack interrupted. "Just Jack when it's just you and me, luv."  
"Uh, Captain, I mean, Jack, our friendship is diminishing. Being together like this isn't the best thing for it, I guess."  
"Awe, Anamaria," Jack said, getting closer to her. When he reached her, and stood beside her, he put his arms around her, but she shunted them off, offending Jack slightly.  
"After our trip to Isla de Muerta, I'd like to be taken back to Tortuga." And she walked out of the cabin, leaving Jack standing in the middle of the room, awestruck, listening to the crashing of the waves against the aging Black Pearl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there's the next part. I hope that you don't mind my chapters being kind of short. I'm trying to get some stuff up and I don't have enough ideas in one day to make the chapters long. Darn school work! Please, read and review! Thanks. If you like it again, I'll try and get more up tomorrow, but it's really hard! So please, bear with me. I'll do updates as soon as possible!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot/story. I don't even own a character! Please, don't sue. I wish I owned POTC though... ::Evil grin:: 


	3. Concerning Isla de Muerta and Tortuga

Concerning Isla de Muerta and Tortuga  
  
"We be nearing the Isle, Captain" Anamaria said, not leveling her brown eyes with Jack's.  
"Aye" Jack stated. "I'll be out to man the wheel. Inform the crew to drop the anchor."  
"Aye, aye, Captain."  
"Anamaria," Jack exclaimed, grabbing Anamaria's arm. "Please reconsider your wanting to go back to Tortuga."  
"Aye. But why?"  
"'Cause your ruddy ole Captain would be missing ye if you left" Jack said, a bit embarrassed. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Anamaria noticed this.  
"Jack, let me tell you something. You just want me on board the Pearl for a site. You don't like me, nor do you care for me. You just love women." This comment left Jack completely speechless, so he stood, waving his arms in a thinking mode, trying to find something in that brain of his that was better than Anamaria's comment. "You, my luv, are just jealous you don't have the Pearl to your onesies. Savvy? Tell the crew to drop anchor before we PASS Isla de Muerta."  
"Aye, sir. But I'm not jealous" she stated plainly as she walked out of the cabin.  
"Aye, me! Women these days. Can't leave men to their onesies." And with that, he walked out of his cabin to the wheel of the Black Pearl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Captain Jack, why we be here? This is where cursed pirates be" the crew exclaimed.  
"Gentlemen, m'lady, we be here 'cause we are going ta see the riches we can each have. So much gold, it could last each of us many lifetimes. Many a wonderful thing has happened inside these here caves, some bad things too. You remember my friends Will and Elizabeth? Wait, sure you do, we just left them. Anyways, they found their love for each other in these here caves. Let's go in and see what happens. In the boats."  
"No, Captain. You ain't getting me in there. I 'member you telling me Barbossa was killed there - by you! The place is cursed, Jack-" Gibbs was cut off.  
"Captain, it's Captain Jack!"  
"Captain, the place is cursed! We don't be going there" he finished.  
"I'll go by my onesies then. You be missing bunches of gold though." He shrugged.  
"Aye, Captain, I'll go with ye." Anamaria stepped out from the group of pirates aboard the Black Pearl. Jack stood in awe, wondering why Anamaria would go with him after all the trouble they had gone through.  
"We don't go unless all of ye scabrous dogs go along. If I leave ya here, you could take the ship and we don't want that now do we?" He completely ignored the fact that Anamaria had already agreed to go into the caves with him. He would love to go in there with her, alone. But that couldn't happen because the crew could very well take over the ship, leaving them stranded on Isla de Muerta. "Just what I need. Another stranding on some godforsaken spit of land. I've done that twice now. No more" Jack thought. "Although, with Anamaria there, it wouldn't be too bad" his thought continued. Then, out loud he said, "You know what, I'm Captain here so you do what I say and I say we're going in those caves. To the boats!"  
The crew mumbled about this to themselves, but followed orders. After all, they were to stick to the code.  
Jack and Anamaria were in a boat together. Gibbs and three other pirates in another. In the last boat was Cotton (and his parrot) and three others. Two were left on the Pearl to guard, in the slight chance Commodore Norrington found them - highly unlikely, but probable.  
Isla de Muerta, an eerie place in itself, on this night was even eerier. The fog was so thick, it was almost impossible to see in front of you - or see the person sitting in front of you in the boat. It was also getting dark, making it completely impossible to see. They rowed on anyway.  
Anamaria held a light in the front of the boat while Jack rowed. There was no conversation between the two - they only listened to the subtle noise of the water hitting the rocks, gently.  
After they got into the caves, out of the fog, they rowed down a river passage, deep into the rock. All of the crew members, besides Jack, watched the bottom as they rowed. There were gold pieces covering every spot visible on the rocks below the water.  
Jack finally broke the silence, saying, "You're completely obsessed with treasure" gaining the reply of, "I am not obsessed with treasure" from every member of the crew. Jack continued, "I told that to Will when we came to save Elizabeth and he gave me the same reply. But I went on ter say, 'Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate' meaning his treasure wasn't in the form of gold or silver. His treasure was Elizabeth. I guess she still is his treasure, but on we row." The crew just rolled their eyes. But Anamaria understood what Jack meant and instead of her eyes rolling, they sparkled. Jack caught this sparkle.  
After they beached the boats, they walked to the gathering room (where all of the treasure lay). Jack was leading, and he knew what was coming up, around that corner. He turned and kept walking, not thinking about Barbossa's dead body. As the crew went around the corner and saw Barbossa's body, they all gasped and froze. Jack turned to face the crew and said, "What? You're afraid of some dead body? I swear it won't move and just at you. No come on!" The crew obeyed.  
Jack explained all of the treasure and how it would be separated among the crew. They agreed they wouldn't take it all now, although they wouldn't have been able to anyway. They each took what they thought they'd need from their designated piles. After this they took a short break, sleeping and eating. After all of this, they went back to the Pearl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back on board the Pearl, Jack called Anamaria into his cabin.  
"Yes, Captain, uh, Jack?"  
"I'd like ta know what you want ter do. Go back ter Tortuga or stay on board the Pearl?"  
"Jack, as much as I'd like ta stay, I really want to go home to Tortuga. I can't be a pirate. I'm a lady. It doesn't work."  
"Anamaria, I'd like it if you stayed. I.I think." he stopped.  
"You think what, Jack?"  
"Anamaria, I think I'm falling for you. It's like I'm in a dream and I can't wake-" *Slap* "What was that for?"  
"To wake you up. I knew the only reason you wanted me on this stupid ship was to draw me in, into your gaze and then you'd force me to.to love you."  
"Well, you accomplished waking me up, but I don't want you on this ship for my pleasure. I want you here because you're a good pirate" he said, satisfied. Then it dawned on him that Anamaria had basically said Jack was going to rape her, so he replied, "And no, I' don't want to force you to love me. I'm not tryin' ta either."  
"It's all the same. I want to go back ter Tortuga."  
"As you wish" Jack said, his face dropping, disappointed. Some inhuman power had made him fall for her, he had deep feelings for her and he knew who he needed to talk to. After he dropped Anamaria off in Tortuga, he would make his way to Port Royal and take a break from piracy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah! Finally a long chapter! I'm so excited. Still, DARN HOMEWORK!!!!! Please read and review! I'll get un update up AS SOON AS I CAN. School really makes it hard to write these things.  
  
Something funny I have to add: As I was writing the part about Barbossa's dead body, I was listening to my 'Pirates of the Caribbean' Soundtrack, and the music FROM THE MOVIE when Jack kills Barbossa was playing. It was really freaky! Haha. I really need to stop now.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own 'Pirates of the Caribbean.' I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY wish I did though! Then I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction stuff, I'd be writing movies! Yay! Okay. Please read and review. 


	4. Seeking Elizabeth's Consultation

Seeking Elizabeth's Consultation  
  
As the Black Pearl turned into the cove, Tortuga came into view. Anamaria was very excited to see it, although she had only been gone a grad total of three weeks. Jack just steered the Pearl with a long look on his face. He didn't want Anamaria to leave, but he knew it was what she wanted.  
They anchored the Pearl a ways away from the shore so as not to attract attention. Then, they got into the small row boats. Jack had decided earlier he would take no one to Port Royal. He would have them stay in Tortuga and when he was done in Port Royal he would pick them back up.  
Before Anamaria got into a smaller boat, Jack pulled her aside, into his cabin.  
"Anamaria, ye sure this is what ya want ta do?"  
"Jack, I'm positive. I miss Tortuga."  
"Alright, if it's the right thing-"  
"Yes, Jack, now can I go to the boats?"  
"Aye," he said as he watched her walk out, sad she was really leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack went with them, onto the island, and told them of his plans. They agreed that would be best. He said his good-byes to the crew and then walked into The Faithful Bride for a drink - rum of course.  
After about three rums, Jack decided it was time to make way to Port Royal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack wasn't a stupid man (or should I say pirate?). He decided to rent a boat, hoping there was someplace he could do so. At that moment he saw a place. It wasn't really a "boat rental" place, but someone's boat tied to the dock. "I'll just pay them to let me use their boat. Not as big as a ship, but she'll do" he thought to himself.  
He went to the dock, and to Jack's amazement, someone was standing next to the boat he wanted to use. He walked up to the WOMAN and said, "Hello luv."  
"Startled, the woman turned around, looked Jack straight in the eyes, and said, "Hello mate."  
"Luv, do you think I could borrow your boat? I'd pay ya."  
"Will ye bring her back?"  
"Yes, luv, I would. Previous experiences-," at this he paused, thinking of the two slaps he got from Anamaria for not bringing her boat back.  
"Previous experiences?" the woman asked.  
"Yes, previous experiences of not bringing boats back, that hurt. Long story."  
"I'd like five schillings for you to borrow."  
"No problem, luv. I'll bring her back in a few days' time." At these words he hopped in the boat, untied it, and was off for Port Royal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack arrived in Port Royal a day later. Thankfully the boat wasn't sinking this time. He paused and chuckled about that time five weeks ago when he arrived at this same port in a sinking boat.  
He knew he had to be careful. After all, everyone in Port Royal was looking for him. He went to the dock, paid the dock man, and walked into town.  
Since it was the middle of the day, he went to the blacksmith shop - knowing Will would be there. "I really hope Mr. Brown is asleep. I don't really want another crack to my head," Jack thought to himself.  
"When he reached the shop, he knocked on the door. No on answered, so Jack knocked again. The door opened and a very surprised William Turner looked back at Captain Jack.  
"Ahoy, Will," Jack said. Will didn't reply. Jack tried again. "Ahoy, Will." Still no reply, so Jack said, "Well, you know who I am and you can't be too surprised I'm here. Ye knew it was coming. Can I come in though?" Then he added, with a shrug, "All of Port Royal is looking for me."  
"Yes, Jack, please come in," Will finally responded.  
"You don't have ta be so proper around a pirate, ya know," Jack said as he walked passed Will. Will just shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, Jack, how have you been?"  
"Dandy, thank you. I know you want to ask all of these questions about my whereabouts, but I'm on a slight mission."  
"And what would that be?" Will asked, afraid it would involve commandeering a ship of the fleet, Tortuga, whores, and pirates.  
"Nothing of the sort of what you're thinking of," Jack responded, reading Will's face.  
"How did-?"  
"I'm a pirate. On with my mission. I need to speak with Elizabeth."  
"Why can't you just speak with me? You know Elizabeth love ya, but she's sick of pirates."  
"Oh, so she's sick of you too then?"  
"I'm not a pirate. When would you like to speak with her?" Will replied. He then added with very wide eyes, "And where?"  
"What?! Don't you have a house yet?"  
"Yes, we do. So you want to talk to her there? How's tonight?"  
"Sound good ta me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! Another update. I'm so sorry it took me so long. I had a ton of homework this week. I was only writing bits and pieces at a time. I finally took the time today to finish the chapter. I really hope you like it. Please read and review!  
  
Ah! I almost forgot! Please, if you get the chance go and read the fiction called "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Jewel of Deception" by DemonicLittleGirl. It's really good and nice and long! I wonder when it's going to end?! Anyways, go and read that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No characters, no places, just the darn story. I wish I owned it all though. ::Grins:: 


	5. Elizabeth's Consultation

Elizabeth's Consultation  
  
That night, Jack was taken to Will and Elizabeth's house. "Thank god she doesn't live with the governor still. I'd be shark bait for sure," Jack mumbled to himself.  
"What did you say, Jack?" Will asked, puzzled.  
"Ah, what? Oh, nothing."  
They had to walk all the way through town. The whole while Jack as nervous as a mother with her first born child.  
Finally they arrived at a very nice house on the outskirts of town. Jack's eyes widened. "God, this is bigger than the governor's. A pirate, like meself, could go crazy here," Jack said. He then realized what he had just said and added, "But I'll save my pillaging for ships and other towns. I have enough on my record here."  
"Bye the way, Jack, this house is smaller than the governor's. And there's not much gold here."  
Finally they reached the door - the path to the door must have been ¼ of mile from the road. Jack was relieved to finally be out of the streets. After all, he was wanted.  
Will opened the door with his key and yelled, "Elizabeth, darling, I'm home!"  
Elizabeth cam down the stairs, not noticing Jack, and gave Will a big hug. He kissed her, passionately. Jack just watched.  
All of a sudden, Elizabeth saw Jack and screamed.  
"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Will asked, forgetting Jack was with him. The kiss was that enwrapping.  
"Luv, must you scream? It's just your ole Jack."  
"I knew it was you, but how was I supposed to know you were coming?"  
"Ye weren't" Jack replied stiffly.  
"Elizabeth, Jack needs your help," Will whispered to her.  
"Ah," she said. She then turned to Jack and gave him a hug saying, "And why would such a skilled pirated captain need a governor's daughter's help? How have you been?"  
"Confused. But that's why I came. I need to talk about it with you."  
"Ah. Will, please busy yourself while Jack and I speak."  
"Yes, my love. Nice seeing you, Jack. I hope you'll stay longer than one day."  
"Aye, Will, if you want me to and have a place for me to stay, I will."  
"I'll ready the guest room. Go have your chat," Will said, walking away.  
"Now Jack, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Elizabeth asked him, walking towards the sitting room.  
The sitting room was very beautiful with lovely furniture. It was a beautiful shade of red with lovely off-white colored seating.  
"Um, I wanted to talk about Anamaria."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth stood, mouth ajar, looking at Jack, before sitting down. "What happened to her, Jack?"  
"No, no, no. Nothing happened ta her. It's just, I think-,"  
"Ah, you have stronger feelings than just friendship feelings for her, don't you?"  
"I think you're right again, me dearest 'Lizabeth." She grinned.  
"How do you want me to help you?"  
"Well, what should I do? She's back in Tortuga; most likely never ta return ta the Pearl of piracy!"  
"Harsh. I think, when you go back to Tortuga, you need to talk to her and tell her how you feel. Then maybe she'll confess too."  
"Good idea, but tell me about women. Last time I was in a relationship, it fell apart and then I got slapped for it."  
"Well, some are sensitive, some are tough. I'm tough. The two you go slapped by, Giselle and Scarlett, right? Well, they must have been jealous."  
"Must have been," Jack replied. This line brought back memories all of a sudden of when him and Elizabeth were stranded on that godforsaken spit of land and she had just burned all of his rum. Jack laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked, wondering why he was laughing.  
"Don't you remember when you burned all of my rum on that godforsaken spit of land?"  
"Remember? I think of it all the time and how mad it made you. I laugh too."  
"Well, it wasn't funny," Jack said, in a pouting way.  
"You're over it now. Back to Anamaria?"  
"Yes, well, I think I like her as more than a friend."  
"Why don't you sleep on that idea? We can talk more tomorrow if you would like."  
"Luv, that's a good idea. You've given me some insight and I thank ye."  
"No problem, Jack, uh, Captain Jack."  
"No, no. Just Jack, luv. I'm not yer Captain. I'm yer friend."  
"Shall I lead you to your room, Jack?"  
"Please."  
And with that, they got up and went down the hallway and up the stairs to Jack's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! Another chapter. And two in the same day! I'm impressed with myself. I'll shut up though. I hope you like this chapter and that I didn't just throw it together. That's kind of what I feel like I did, but I hope you don't. Lalalalalalalala. What else to say? Nothing I guess. Please read and review!  
  
Also, go read "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Jewel of Deception" by DemonicLittleGirl. It's great, long, and may never end! Haha.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own POTC, characters, or places. I own the stupid story (that probably will never reach a good "call it quits" point). 


	6. The Stay In Port Royal

The Stay in Port Royal  
  
Jack couldn't remember the last time he slept in a bed on land. The last time he was on land (now think sure land, not Isla de Muerta) he was in the noose in this very town.  
As Jack lay in bed, he thought about Anamaria. What was she doing right now? Did she miss him? Did she want to go back to the Pearl? There were so many questions he wanted answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Elizabeth walked to her bedroom, she thought about how torn Jack was. He wanted to be only a pirate - not a husband. But he really loved Anamaria.  
The minute Elizabeth walked into her bedroom, she said, "Will, we're going to go to Tortuga with Jack when he goes."  
"Whatever for?"  
"He needs us."  
"Jack? Needs us? That's a good one Elizabeth. He's never needed anyone."  
"Well, he needs us now." She said as she undressed and put on her nightgown, Will watching. Then, she continued, "He needs my help and if you don't want to go, don't. But I am."  
"You never lost that sense of insistency. I was sure after all of the pirate business you would be done being one yourself," Will said, getting up from their bed from reading. He walked to Elizabeth and put his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder - content just in that way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anamaria was getting ready for bed. To her, it seemed weird to be on land. She felt out of place. After being gone for three weeks, she had really got used to her sea legs.  
"I really truly miss the Pearl. Come to think of it, I miss Jack too" she thought to herself.  
Anamaria also had many questions she wanted answered. Where was Jack? What was he doing right now? Did he miss her?  
"Awe, Jack. I remember ya pulling me asked wondering if coming here was really what I wanted, but it's now. Come back for me. We can go pillaging together" she spoke, out loud, to herself.  
Anamaria didn't sleep well that night. She was having nightmares about Jack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth awoke with the sun the next morning. She got up, quietly, letting Will continue his slumber. She put her robe over her nightgown and went downstairs, only to find Jack, sitting at the kitchen counter.  
"Why, Jack. What are you doing up so early?"  
"'Lizabeth, pirates don't sleep but a few hours a night. I was up before the sun was."  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Restlessly. I had dreams about Ana."  
"Jack, I don't know what to say. You need to tell her how you feel. And just so you know, I'm going back to Tortuga with you. Will still hasn't decided to go or stay. I've never been to Tortuga."  
"Um, no. You're not going back with me!" Jack exclaimed.  
"And why's that?"  
"'Cause, ye don't need ter be messing with pirates again. Stay here, safe, with Will."  
"I've made up my mind and I'm not changing it. You helped me. Now I'm going to help you."  
"Fine. Are all women this way? If ye are, forget my feelings for Ana."  
"Jack, Will asked me the same thing when I said I was going with you to Tortuga. 'You never lost that sense of insistency. I was sure after all that pirate business you would be done being one yourself.'"  
"Hm. He has a point though, 'Lizabeth."  
"When are we leaving?"  
"Sundown. Until then, I'm going to hit the town. Haven't seen this place for a few weeks."  
"Jack, stay away from the fort."  
"Aye, 'Lizabeth."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack strolled Port Royal that day.  
Port Royal: A quaint town with many shops and houses. Jack didn't go into any places, just in case.  
When he got back that night, he asked Will, "Are ye going with me an' 'Lizabeth to Tortuga?"  
"I believe I will be joining you. I don't really feel like leaving Elizabeth to you. I heard about what you tried on the damn island."  
"Did ya now?" Jack asked, in awe. "I had had a bit o rum, you know."  
"You'd try it again though. It's just like you to do that" Will said, laughing.  
"Whatever you say. We're leaving in an hour."  
"What?!" Will yelled, surprised.  
"Leaving. One hour. Get ready and be ready by then."  
"Aye, aye, Captain!" Will shouted.  
Moments later, Elizabeth appeared. Peaking into the room she said, "What is going on in here?"  
"Oh, I was just telling Will we're leaving in fifty-eight minutes."  
"Why fifty-eight minutes?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled at the odd time.  
"It's going ter be fifty-fife by the time you start getting ready!"  
Will and Elizabeth started hustling around at that. Jack chuckled to himself at the sight.  
An hour later, they were ready to go. They went down to the dock, got into the rather small boat, untied it, and were out to sea once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter! Three in one weekend. That's a record for me! I'm loving your reviews and I'm glad you like this story. I'm thinking it's kind of stupid, but that's 'because I'm writing it. Please, keep reading and reviewing. I can't guarantee I'll have anything up before the 26th, so enjoy this chapter!  
  
Also, go read "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Jewel of Deception" by DemonicLittleGirl. It's an awesome story. Very long, interesting, and may never ever end! Hehe. She's a great writer!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I put this in every chapter?! I don't own POTC. Wish I did - never will. I only own the story line - which isn't very good. I wish I owned Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann and Anamaria - but I don't! ::Runs away to go cry her eyes out:: 


	7. Tortuga

Tortuga  
  
When they arrived in Tortuga, Jack decided the first place he had to take Will and Elizabeth was The Faithful Bride. It was a tradition for Jack to have rum from there every voyage.  
"'Lizabeth, Will, we're going to The Faithful Bride for a drink."  
"Jack, not that dreadful place," Will whined.  
"Yes, that dreadful place. However 'tis a wonderful place."  
As they walked, Jack in front of Will and Elizabeth, who were holding hands, Elizabeth leaned over to talk to Will. "What is this Faithful Bride place?"  
"It's a pub. There are plenty of whores in there and many more men looking for women. Stay close to me."  
"Aye, I can do that," Elizabeth smiled.  
They walked for ten more minutes and then Jack stopped in front of a small building. "This be The Faithful Bride. One 'o me favorite places in Tortuga."  
Elizabeth leaned over to Will and said with a disgusted face, "I'm not sure I want to go in there."  
"You're the one that wanted to come," Will laughed as they walked in the small doorway.  
Jack went up to the bar and asked for three rums - one for himself, Will, and Elizabeth. He walked to a small table, Will and Elizabeth following. After they had all sat down, Jack put a rum in front of Will and another in front of Elizabeth. "My treat. Drink up me 'arties, yo ho," and he took a swig of his rum.  
When he saw that neither Will nor Elizabeth had taken a drink he asked, "No what could possibly be wrong with a good rum?"  
"Jack, you know I don't drink this stuff," Will replied.  
"And Elizabeth?" Jack questioned.  
"It's gross, but fit for a pirate." She smiled as she took a good, long drink of her rum.  
"That's the Elizabeth I know," Jack smiled, taking another drink of his rum.  
"That's not the Elizabeth I know, but I love her so it doesn't matter."  
After they had each finished their drinks, Jack led them to the inn. He got his own room while Will and Elizabeth got one for themselves. "No messing around, now," Jack said with a smirk to Will and Elizabeth. Will replied by looking at Jack with a not-so-happy, don't-mess-with-me look.  
"G'night Will, Elizabeth."  
"Good night, Jack," Elizabeth replied sweetly. Will smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The ships goin' down, Cap'n! The Pearl is sinking," Gibbs shouted.  
"Abandon ship mates! Abandon ship!" Jack screamed to the crew.  
He watched as men got off, making sure they were all safe, hanging the code. All of a sudden, he realized Anamaria had not left the ship. "She's sleeping." Jack trailed off.  
He ran. Ran to the captain's quarters where he let Ana sleep. The door was locked and the water was filling up fast.  
"Ana." Jack gasped. He wasn't going to have enough time. He had to get back up to the deck and the crew.  
After he was safely in a rowboat, away from the Pearl, he saw her go down, with Ana on board.  
"Ana!" Jack screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack awoke with a start, sweating. He had had an awful dream about Ana. He had to go find and talk to her. If he didn't, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anamaria awoke with a scream. "Jack." She had dreamt that Jack was in his cabin as the Pearl went down. She tried to save him, but had to get off the ship if she wanted to live.  
"I have to find Jack. I have to confess to him. I have to talk to him. If I don't, I'll never be able to live," Anamaria said, talking to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In opposite ends of Tortuga, two pirates were thinking the same thing. "I have to find my mate."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! I've finally updated! I know it's been way, way, way, way too long and that all of you are mad at me for not updating for so long. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! I will TRY, TRY, TRY again to have something up sooner than in 4 months. Wow, I can't believe it's been that long.  
  
My grandparents are here from Arizona and I'm secluding myself in this room to write this so be happy! I have to go be with them now though. They're leaving tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter! I really liked it. The dreams were great!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Wish I did - never will. I only own the story line - which isn't very good. I wish I owned Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann and Anamaria - but I don't! ::Hangs head in shame because she doesn't own the best thing in the world:: (Actually, I'm more of a Lord of the Rings freak than a POTC one, but you know.) 


	8. Norrington's Plan

_**A/N**: Hey everyone! I'm finally updating this crazy story. I know it's been forever and a day, but I couldn't help it. I feel awful for leaving all of you dangling. I had awful writer's block and a terrible workload to deal with. After reading the story of my friend, __IdrilThePirate__ (read her amazing stories, they're WONDERFUL), I had inspiration. Thanks, my dear! I love you! So, here I am. . . Hopefully it's just as good as when I started. Enjoy!_

Norrington's Plan

While all of Jack's problems were going on, time continued to move forward and Norrington, the Navy captain who'd been out for Jack's head from the moment he'd stepped onto Port Royal land, continued to search for him.

"Gentlemen, we MUST find Jack Sparrow."

Eyes darted around, each looking at a mate's pair. No one would say a word.

Norrington was a bit miffed at why there were no comments, but decided it didn't matter and moved on. "Men, Jack Sparrow has been here. A townsman spotted him near the blacksmith shop," Norrington gritted his teeth, "which means he's seen Mr. William Turner."

He wouldn't voice it, but he knew this meant that Jack had seen Elizabeth too. Elizabeth was something special to Norrington. He proposed marriage to her a few weeks ago. She accepted until Will became a hero and saved Jack from a scheduled hanging. He would never admit it to anyone, but Norrington loved Elizabeth more than anything and to see her with Will Turner made him sick.

"You will go to the blacksmith shop and ask anyone there if they know where Jack went. Two of you will come with me and go to the Turner house. Someone's bound to be there." Norrington had a revengeful look on ins face, almost as if hanging Jack would be the best thing he could accomplish in life.

"Sir, what if no one is at either place?" asked a very timid Navy member.

"Then we go to the ship and sail for Isla de Muerta."

A round of gasps was heard around the room before Norrington dismissed them all into what would be an extremely grueling task to find Jack Sparrow.

_**A/N**: Well, I know it's short, but I had to get something up. And Norrington's plan isn't all that complicated. More will come. If anyone has any advice as to where I can take this, PLEASE email me at The ideas would be much appreciated. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first update in over a year. Hopefully there will be more to come. I do enjoy writing this fiction._

_IdrilThePirate, thanks for the inspiration to start writing again. You know how much you mean to me. ) Keep writing the way you do. It's great._


End file.
